Christian's 30th Birthday
by newgirl3366
Summary: June 2013, Christian's 30th Birthday. A short story I posted in Part 2. I am now posting it separately. I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters. All rights go to EL James.


_**I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey or the characters. All rights go to E.L. James.**_

_**Written as a Fanfic by Rebekah Spooner under the name of newgirl3366**_

_**Christian's 30**__**th**__** Birthday June 2013**_

_** "Dada!" Ted squeals with **__delight at the sound of the front door opening. He hears Christian's voice and uses his giant activity block to secure himself as he stands up from his blanket which is sprawled across the kitchen floor, covered in his toys. Having lost all interest in the wooden beads he had been driving along on their spiraled track he wants none of them now. His only goal is to find his Daddy._

"_Yes, baby boy, Daddy is home." I smile and hurriedly place the thirtieth candle atop the homemade chocolate cake. It sinks easily into the soft frosting, the same frosting I made for Christian two years ago and last year as well. 'You, Teddy and my chocolate cake, that's all I want for my birthday,' he whispered to me this morning in the early light of day before leaving for work. Ted was still sound asleep in his nursery which makes him all the more excited now to see his father. _

"_Give Mommy your hand sweetie, let's go find Daddy." He places his chubby hand in mine and jabbers enthusiastically. Tottering on increasingly steady feet he hurries me from the kitchen to the foyer all the while pointing ahead of us with his left index finger, indicating which direction he wants to go. _

_ Christian is walking through the great room, on his way to find us no doubt, when we see him. "Dada!" Ted releases my hand and Christian drops to his knees, holding his arms out for the incoming toddler who is quickly making his way to him._

"_Come here son," He calls, encouraging Ted along his way. When he reaches his daddy he lunges forward, and Christian catches him. I stand where our son left me and watch my two boys hug each other. Christian lifts Ted's shirt and tickles his tummy while kissing his cheek. "I missed you today my Teddy bear." He tells him before standing and tossing him in the air. My heart stops beating momentarily but regains its rhythm when Ted is caught and safe in Christian's arms. Oblivious to any worry I might have the two laugh and grin at one another, enjoying their game. _

"_I missed you too, Mommy." He says, glancing my way and walks over to kiss my lips chastely. _

"_Teddy and I have been busy working on your birthday cake today."_

"_Did you help Mommy, Ted?" _

"_Mama…mmmmmm…" He presses his little lips together and smacks them loudly._

"_That's right Teddy, mmmmmm, the cake was yummy wasn't it?" I laugh at his animated ways. _

"_Did you take some of my cake young man?" Christian asks him, pretending to admonish him lightheartedly. _

"_Mmmmmmm…" Teddy answers in return._

_**We sit relaxed and**__ at ease on our giant tartan blanket. The meadow sprawling before us dotted with an abundant array of wildflowers and the sound to our left with its clear waters reflecting the last strokes of daylight. Christian looks delicious in his jeans and white linen shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The remaining rays of sunlight catch the copper highlights in he and his son's hair, burnishing them to a deep tone of amber. Comfortable in his father's lap our son is munching on spoonful's of fresh pea salad. Gail and I spent all day preparing a perfect birthday meal consisting of parmesan chicken, toasted pine nut couscous and crunchy pea salad and I could not think of a better way to enjoy it than here with my little family. _

"_Do you want more couscous Ted?" I ask my baby, offering some to him._

_He excitedly knocks his two hands together in front of him, signaling 'more,' and I oblige his request. He opens his mouth wide and accepts the food all the while humming 'mmmmm', his new favorite sound. Everything tasty is 'mmmmm' to him recently. So much has changed since the first birthday of Christian's we spent together. So many unexpected changes, none of which I could imagine having not taken place as I sit here now in this moment, basking in the love surrounding me. _

"_Penny for your thoughts Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks, pulling me from my reverie. _

"_I was just thinking about the past." I murmur, half here and half in the past still. _

"_You've been doing that a lot lately, reminiscing."_

"_I suppose it's due to the fact that this little one is growing up so fast." Reaching across our plates set out in front of us I tickle the bottom of Ted's bare foot. He flashes me a grin that meets his eyes._

"_Too fast…" He says before looking deep into my eyes. _

"_Happy birthday Christian," I whisper just before he takes my lips with his. Kissing me tenderly, pouring all of his love into the kiss. His hand drops slowly, coursing down my neck, over my breasts and finally coming to rest on my stomach. Taking his lips from mine he kisses my nose, then my eyes and cheeks. _

"_Mama…mmmmm…Mama…mmmmm…" I feel Ted's fingers tugging at the fabric of my steel blue wrap dress. He is leaning away from Christian's torso, telling me he wants my milk. An additional feeling of euphoria rushes through me, streaming through my body and hesitantly I break our kiss. We separate allowing me to open the top of my dress and my bra. When I look up Christian is watching me with the same raw look of passion in his eyes. _

"_What?" I ask him. _

_He smirks and shakes his head, "nothing." I know it is something though; it is his appreciation of my caring for our son. He releases his one arm from around Ted's waist and our little boy scrambles between us, coming to kneel in my lap. Knowing exactly what he wants Ted puckers his baby lips, putting them to my nipple and latches on with ease. With one hand he kneads my breast softly while nursing while his other hand fiddles with the fabric of my dress. _

_Christian strokes his long fingers through our son's locks which are beginning to curl in fine wisps at the nape of his neck. Ted sighs peacefully, melting against my body. The scent of orange honeysuckle growing nearby catches on the early summer breeze and I inhale deeply to take in its perfume. _

"_I love the smell of honeysuckle. It reminds me of when I was a little girl and Ray taught me how to eat the nectar from the flowers. When this little guy is old enough maybe Gramps can teach him too." I say rubbing my little boy's back in a circular motion, feeling the softness of his khaki romper against my palm._

"_Mia loved eating the honeysuckle when she was little too. She would pull me towards it anytime she saw the flowers."_

"_What did I ever do to deserve you?"_

"_I should be the one asking that question." He places a kiss atop our baby's head before kissing my lips again. "Would you like some cake?"_

"_Not yet, I'm still full." Teddy stirs and turns away from me, steadying himself with his hands on my chest. "Are you all done baby boy?" I can't help but giggle as I wipe off the droplet of milk trickling down his chin. _

"_Mama…b…b…" He exclaims, still in my lap but insistently pointing at the points of yellow emerging from the grasses. The meadow is radiant with erratic luminous flecks of light._

"_That's right baby boy, bugs. Look at them, millions of bugs lighting up." That's when a thought occurs to me. On our first anniversary during our carriage ride through Central Park Christian and I saw the fireflies and talked about chasing them with Ted when he was old enough to walk. I snap my bra and readjust my wrap dress. "Daddy, let's chase the fireflies." I say as Ted crawls out of my lap and uses my shoulder to help him stand. Christian rises and extends his hand down to me, helping me up. "Take Mommy's hand Teddy. Let's go catch one."_

_He claps his hands together and squeals with boyish delight. Christian is standing on the other side of Ted and I watch Ted bring his hand up to grasp one of Christian's. "Dada…b…b…" He says encouraging Daddy to catch the fireflies with us._

_ With Ted toddling between us we sink our bare feet into the cool, lush, green grass. It feels heavenly. Ted leans forward, leading the way as he darts through the yard, constantly changing directions as he attempts to catch one of the elusive points of light. One comes to hover in front of his face and Christian kneels down, placing his hand out in front of our son's face for the firefly to land on his finger. The little bug does and glows a soft yellow before flashing to darkness and then shimmering again. _

"_Hold your hand out son," He urges Ted and ever so carefully Teddy complies. Putting his hand beside Ted's he allows the firefly to crawl from his long fingered hand to Ted's small one. His lips are pursed into an O shape as he explores the wonder before him. _

"_B…b…b…" he chants with pure happiness. The tiny bug lights once more before taking flight on a breeze and delicately floating away. My baby's gray eyes reflect the abundant lights before him and before I know it he is tugging both of our hands, demanding we go in search of another bug to hold. With summer night surrounding us we walk through our yard, holding our son's hands as he holds onto our hearts, enjoying the simple pleasure of hunting for fireflies together. _


End file.
